Hospital beds are normally adjustable at the head and foot, and though the head section can be elevated, it will not reach the full upright position, while the foot section can not be lowered without an upward swing at the hip-knee portion. In such a bed, where a patient has recently suffered a myocardial infarction, such patient is required to remain flat on their back, because such bed will not help the patient assume a full sitting position. It is a well documented fact that an individual in a full sitting position consumes less energy than in the lying down position. It is also a fact that an individual consumes about double the amount of calories during bowel movement lying down than when in the sitting position. It is an object of this invention to provide means for shifting the position of such patient from the lying down to the sitting position, without avoidable strain or load to the heart and will, by permitting a full sitting position, unload the heart by utilizing the abdomen and leg's natural pool of accumulated blood in such position and will assist in providing the best position for minimum energy expenditure. Means for relieving the unnecessary load on the heart is one of the present problems of post myocardial infarction in early rehabilitation of the patient in post stroke, hemiplegia, arthritic, elderly, etc., without unnecessary load or strain on the patient's back, or other vital organ.